


Texts nunca enviados

by holopansy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Sherlock es un cobarde.Desafortunadamente para él, John también es un cobarde.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	1. Guardado como borrador (1) [Sherlock]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Texts Never Sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011615) by [holopansy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy). 



> Yo estudiaba español por tres años y esto es un ejercicio en mi conocimiento. Si notas un error, por favor dímelo y te acreditaré.

A tí te adoro. -SH

¡No entregado! (16:37)


	2. Guardado como borrador (1) [John]

Eres hermoso. -JW

¡No entregado! (22:36)


	3. Guardado como borrador (2) [John]

Sonrío como un tonto cuando estoy cerca de tú. -JW

¡No entregado! (10:42)


	4. Guardado como borrador (2) [Sherlock]

Amo a las largas miradas que intercambiamos. -SH

¡No entregado! (03:25)


	5. Guardado como borrador (3) [John]

Yo quiero a tocarte. -JW

¡No entregado! (05:59)


	6. Guardado como borrador (3 & 4) [Sherlock]

Mis labios están entumecidos por el frío.-SH

¡No entregado ! (23:50)

Necesito sentir el calor de tus labios contra los míos. -SH

¡No entregado! (23:51)


	7. Guardado como borrador (4) [John]

Quiero decirte cómo me siento pero soy demasiado cobarde para arruinar que lo tenemos. -JW

¡No entregado! (14:26)


	8. Guardado como borrador (5) [John]

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. -JW

¡No entregado! (18:17)

  
  



	9. Guardado como borrador (5 & 6) [Sherlock]

Hoy, dejé ácido en el mostrador. Hoy, discutimos una vez más de los experimentos y la seguridad alimenticia. Hoy, te amo. Te amo en cada momento - incluso cuando estás enfadado conmigo. Incluso cuando estoy enfadado contigo.

Mañana, no dejaré ácido en el mostrador. Mañana, reiremos. Mañana, te amaré. Siempre desde el otro lado de la habitación, la ciudad, desde los muros que he construido entre nosotros. Hoy, soy un cobarde. -SH

¡No entregado! (18:30)

Mañana, seré un cobarde. -SH

¡No entregado! (18:31)


	10. Baker Street, 3:26 AM

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti hoy. Ahora estás haciendo *algo* con Lestrade -- apenas considerado importante de acuerdo a ti, y por lo tanto, no estoy atravesando toda la ciudad de Londres (o como asumo que estás haciendo) a tu lado. He pasado la mañana limpiando, la tarde leyendo, y la noche preocupando cuando el segundo cruza el quemado número 3 del reloj en mi cuarto una y otra vez (yo debería reemplazarlo, pero cada vez pienso en hacerlo, me río a la memoria de cuando quemaste a la pared para hacer un experimento. Nunca te diré que pensé esto experimento específico fue divertido, o sin duda vas a experimentar con *eso*.) Dijiste que hoy sería aburrido y que yo no sería necesitado, pero debo admitir que me estoy preocupando. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Has comido algo? ¿Estás pensando en mi? -JW

¡No entregado! (03:29)

¿Todo es bien? -JW

Entregado: 03:35 

Me dices cuando lo recibes este mensaje. -JW

Entregado: 03:45 

Sherlock? -JW

Entregado: 03:56


	11. Scotland Yard, 4:08 AM

_Finalmente. Eso fue el día más aburrido, tedioso y sin sentido de mi vida. ¿Quién habría creído que me haría querer usar drogas más que nada? No yo, y soy un genio._

Sherlock hace crujir su cuello, se apoya en la sedia y echa una respiración larga.

"Pues, Garrett, si no te molesta, ahora voy a la casa."

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Acabamos de trabajar con esos casos por dieciocho horas, y todos tienen mi nombre escrito en mayúsculas en ellos, y vas a dirigir a mí como ¿¡¿Garrett?!?

Levantando de la sedia, Sherlock pasa un mano por sus rizos y pone en blanco sus ojos. 

"Por supuesto recuerdo su nombre, George. No soy tonto. Pero no necesito saberlo. Todo necesito saber es su apellido." 

  
  


Sherlock se visto con su abrigo y ajusta su bufanda. "Adiós, Lestrade." Él sale de la habitación. 

  
  


_Que imbécil. Por supuesto sé su nombre es Greg._

Saliendo fuera en la noche oscuro del aire frío del medio de Marzo, se siente la capa pesada de agotamiento colocando sobre su cara y recuerda el comentario "dieciocho horas" del Lestrade.

_¿Qué hora es?_

  
  


Mirando a su teléfono, él se da cuenta de que está apagado. Lo enciende y nota que hay tres mensajes de John.

_Mierda. 4? Me sorprendo que John ya no me llama-_

Su teléfono suena.

~~_Habla_~~ _Piensa en el diablo..._

"John."

"¿Sherlock?" 

"Sí, John, ¿a menos que esperaras alguien diferente?"

"Realmente yo esperaba al Principé Charles, pero parece que la Reina está disponible y eso es suficiente para mis deseos. Pendejo." 

Sherlock sonríe con complicidad. _Deseos, ¿eh?_

"¡Cómo osas hablar a su Majestad en esa manera, soldado! ¡Debería enviarte a ser azotado!"

"Con tal de que seas tú lo haciendo, cariño…"

Los ojos de Sherlock se pusieron como platos. _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es real? ¿Yo debería continuar?_

"Pues, si uno de nosotros va a hacer azotes, supongo que quiero que tú los haces.

Ahora fue el turno de John ser sorprendido. _¡¿Flirteé con Sherlock ahora mismo?! ¿¿y él flirteó con*mi*go??_

…

….

…

"¿...John?"

…

"¿John? ¿Estás ahí?"

John no puede manejar bien a su teléfono.

"Sí-" Su voz se quiebra. Él empezó una vez más.

"¡Sí! Lo siento, yo estaba tratando de pensar en algo ingenioso, pero parece que debería ceder esta batalla a ti."

"Por cierto, debes. Soy el Reino del ingenio."

"¿¡¿Pensé que eres la Reina de Inglaterra?!?"

Sherlock ríe.

"Sí, mi título completo es William Sherlock Scott Holmes, Reino del ingenio, Reina de Inglaterra, Consultor del detectado. 

"No olvides 'polla masiva'."

"Sí, John, sí yo *tengo* una polla masiva, pero no veo que relación tiene con mi colección inmensa de títulos."

"¡Jesús Cristo! ¡Te joda! ¡Sabes que quise decir!"

"Reiteramos, para asegurar que estamos en la misma página, y que comprendo que quisiste decir. Tengo una polla masiva, soy un pendejo, soy el Reino del ingenio, la Reina de Inglaterra, el recipiente de azotes, *y* ¿vas a joderme? ¿Es correcto?

"¡SÍ! Espere--¡No! ¡Dios mío, Sherlock! ¡Deje de tergiversar a mis palabras! Solo que quise saber es que estás haciendo." 

_Que divertido. ¿Por qué yo nunca he coqueteado a John? Quizás yo debería hacer el papeleo con Lestrade y me aburro hasta la muerte más a menudo._

"Pues, ahora, no me estás azotando a mí, y también no me estás jodiendo. ¿Sus preguntas están contestados?

"¡¡¡Voy a colgar ahora!!! Estoy feliz que estás vivo."

~clic~ 

  
  


Sherlock ríe, guarda el móvil en su bolsillo, y canina hasta Baker Street.


	12. Guardado como borrador (6) [John]

Estoy dispuesto a azotarte, si estás agradable. -JW

¡No entregado! (04:21)


	13. Guardado como borrador (7) [Sherlock]

Absolutamente quiero que me azotas. -SH

¡No entregado! (04:21)


	14. Guardado como borrador (7, 8, 9, 10) [John]

Sherlock! Actualmente, estoy disfrutando algunas pintas con Greg (que te dije pero pienso que estuviste en su palacio mental) y quiero que sepas que creo que eres devastadoramente guapo -JW

¡No entregado! (21:07) 

SHERLOCKKK!!!! ¿Tú sabes?. Me . Gusta. tu … culo

¡No entregado! (22:32) 

No deberííías permittttido serr tan SEXYYYY y LINDRO y heRMOSSSSO

joderrr

¡No entregado! (00:55)

Yo. ¡te amo! Muchoooooo ~~ññññññ~~!!!! Cuando voy a cassa voy a besarTE

¡No entregado! (02:59)


	15. Eres borracho, amigo

_Está habitación tiene demasiado polvo. ¿Qué fue la última vez que estaba aquí?_

Sherlock pone el plumero sobre el pedestal y mira a la izquierda en los ojos de azul claro de su reflejo. Mirando a su cuerpo, expresa asco.

_¡¿*Esos* zapatos y *esos* pantalones?! ¿¡Está fue desde la UNIVERSIDAD?!_

Sherlock mira a su cara y sonrisa. 

_Admito, el anillo de la nariz fue un estilo lindo. Quizás yo debería volver a visitarlo._

~¡bip!~

El sonido familiar pero emocionante de un text de Lestrade anima a Sherlock y lo tira desde la habitación, al otro lado del pasillo, baja las escaleras, y de vuelta a su cuerpo rígido.

"¡John!" Sherlock brama, "Lestrade ha enviado un text! ¡Debería ser *a menos* un 7!

La emoción empezando a correr en su cuerpo, él baja sus dedos y alcanzar por su teléfono. Después de llenando el código de acceso, (y posiblemente cometiendo un error una vez), él abre sus mensajes.

Sherlock, John ha bebido demasiado alcohol. No sé como lo ocurrió. Vale, es posible que sepa. Pero no se importa. Lo llevo a casa. ¿Estás allí? -GREG Lestrade 

Entregado: 03:03

Decepción.

Sí. -SH 

Entregado: 03:05

Llegaremos pronto. 

Entregado: 03:06

La puerta está desbloqueada. -SH

Entregado: 03:07

  
  


Con una aspiración del enfado, Sherlock se incorpora.

_Si John está tan borracho para ser escoltado, yo debería conseguir comida._

  
  


Él pide comida del restaurante tailandés local, agarra ibuprofeno, _John no recordará que soy un gran amigo de verdad cuando está sobrio,_ y ha empezando verter un vaso de agua cuando los primeros sonidos del fin de una noche larga suben las escaleras y alcanzan a sus orejas.

  
  
  
  


La puerta está cerrada con fuerza.

"Vamos, John. Arriba esas escaleras y a través de la puerta."

"¿'stamo' 'quí? ¡Qué bi-ennnn!" John articula mal.

"Sí. Estás borracho, amigo."

"No es ¡MI CULPA!"

"Pensé que eras John 'Tres continentes" Watson', hice esa apuesta lleno de confianza que tú hubieras ganado y recibir a menos algunos números y que yo estaría borracho," admite Lestrade, él suena tan conmocionado como Sherlock siente. ¿ _Una apuesta para conseguir números? Hace dos días Lestrade tuvo optimismo sobre reconciliación con su esposa...él averiguó que ella engañó. De nuevo._

"...¿Estás texteando? Nunca recibiste una respuesta. ¿Era Karen? ¿Pensé que no le gustaba?

"Sh'lock," John contesta, "quise tex'ear a Sh'lock" 

"¿Quise?" 

_¿Quise?_ Sherlock frunce el ceño. _¿Porqué *quiso* textear a mí? ¿Porqué no lo hizo?_

Antes de su mente puede viajar esa línea particular de investigación, la puerta abre y Sherlock huele cerveza, tequila,-- _¿¡tequila!?_ \-- y la colonia de John.

"¡SH'LOCK!" John grita, demasiado alto para la hora.

"Hola, John. Lestrade. Veo que teníais una noche azarosa."

Lestrade, quién ha sido soportando medio del peso corporal de John, cede John a el sofá y gira hasta Sherlock.

  
  


"Sí, lo siento, amigo. John era fuera del juego esta noche. Necesito despertar muy temprano mañana--hoy. Si no, te puedo ayudar," gira para salir. "Hasta luego. John, por favor, escucha a Sherlock."

Bajando las escaleras, Sherlock oye Lestrade masculla algo sobre todo siendo al revés. La puerta cierre.

  
  


John está sentado en el sofá, con una mirada fija en su barriga. Sherlock habla.

"Yo pedí comida para ti."

"¿¡¿comida?!?" John sonrisa pero sus ojos no movieron de la camisa que parece ser fascinante. _La única cosa fascinante de esta camisa es cuando está en el suelo._

"Sí, la debería estar aquí pronto." Sherlock trae la medicina y el agua a John. John, quien ha levantado su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Sherlock, parece traspasado en que él encuentra. 2 segundos. 3 segundos.

4.

5.

6.

_Sus ojos son hermosos._ (7)

8.

_Él es hermoso._ (9)

10.

El timbre suena.

Sherlock ve a su puño, apretado con la medicina.

"Vamos, debo conseguir la comida"

John abre su boca y cierre sus ojos. Es posible que Sherlock tome una foto y también es posible que esa foto esté en la habitación en expansión conocida como John H. Watson. No es posible que Sherlock vacila. Abre su puño, pone la medicina en la boca de John, (sus dedos tocaron el labio inferior de John, innecesariamente), y toca el vaso con los labios. 

  
  


El timbre suena de nuevo.

_Tengo 15 segundos antes me llamará. Es 7 segundos para llegar hasta la puerta._

John bebe por 3 segundos. Sherlock pone el vaso en la mesa (1 segundo). Hay una gota de agua a la esquina de su boca. Sherlock pulsa su pulgar para secarla al mismo tiempo que la lengua sale rápidamente para lamerlo. El agua está frío y la lengua de John está cálida.

"Lo siento. Regresaré con la comida." Un susurro es casi demasiado, casi demasiado alto. Su latido es demasiado, por cierto. Demasiado alto.

Pensar es peligroso. Sin pensamiento, Sherlock pone un pie en frente del otro. Cruce la habitación. Baja las 17 escaleras hasta la puerta. El pomo gira.

"Uno pad thai, ¿sin cilantro?" Sherlock asente con la cabeza. Saca la cartera. Un intercambio de comida y dinero. La puerta está cerrada. Un ascenso de 17 escaleras, un pie en frente del otro a través de la habitación.

"Lo pedí sin cilantro. Sé que no te lo gusta."

"Ere' increíble, ¡Sh'lock! Lo mejorr" 

"¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo? Quiero grabarlo para la posteridad."

"¡No!" John risa y toma un mordisco. "Qué bien. ¿Ya comiste hoy?" 

"Mmm….¿qué hora es?"

"¡Comerás!"

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco. "John, estoy bie--"

Está entre el sofá y John. No hay espacio para sentarse recto.

"¡Gilipollas! Siéntate 'n mi regazooo." Antes de Sherlock puede protestar una vez más, John le pone bruscamente en su regazo.

"No tiene' masa, ¡Sh'lock! Coma un poco de comidaaa." John apoya su espalda con el mano derecho y lo da de comer.

"Deliciosooooo, ¿verdad?" John da de comer a si mismo.

"Sí" John da de comer de nuevo. _Supongo que tengo hambre._

Comen como eso por algunos minutos, compartiendo los mismos palillos, aunque hay otros, hasta la comida es ausente.

"Gracias por compartir conmigo. Parece que tenía hambre…" Sherlock concede.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, mi mejor amigo."

Sherlock sonrisa. "¿Listas para dormir?" 

"No, estoy mareado…¿película?"

"¿Qué película?" Sherlock camina hasta la tele. 

"!Hot Fuzz!" 

"Vale." Sherlock empezó la pelí y recupera una almohada y una manta. Se siente al opuesto del sofá y John cubre los dos con la manta.

Al momento que Sherlock empiece a quedarse dormir, John mueve sus piernas.

"¿John? ¿Qué haces?" 

"Estoy demasiado cálido." Sherlock oye el sonido de metal contra madera y el susurro de jeans contra algodón y se da cuenta que John no se viste en sus jeans. Borracho, sin jeans, y compartiendo una manta con Sherlock.

"No lo molesta', ¿verda'?" John pregunta. 

"Uh…no. Está bien." 

"*Todo* está bien. He dicho esto antes. Hm." 

John se quita su camisa.

_John no está vestido en jeans y ahora no tiene su camisa. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Él es muy borracho! Nunca he visto a él tan borracho._

"¿Estás bien, John?" 

"¡Muy!" Pone sus pies (fríos) debajo de los muslos de Sherlock.

"¡¡¡Argggh!!! ¡¿¡¿Pensaba que estás cálido?!?!" 

"Pies están fríos. La venganza es una perrrrra."

"¡Que te den por el culo!" 

"¡Esperas!" 

"¡Quizás que sí!" 

"¿Qué?" 

_¿¡¿¿¿Qué?!?!?_

"¡Nada! ¡Duermas!"

"Pienso que *sí* esperas, Sh'lock. Noches."

Sherlock se ruboriza y trata de discutir:

"Qu--"

"Dije, ¡'noches'!" 

Sherlock no dice nada. Espere para la respiración de John retardar, que significa el sueño.

_Debo que ir. Necesito pensar._

Sherlock levanta sin sonido, prepara un vaso de agua y ibuprofeno para John, se viste en su abrigo, y sale por la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Fuzz es una de mis películas favoritas. Sólo que espero es que Martin tenía más de 4 minutos de tiempo de pantalla.


	16. El parque Regent, 04:12

Sherlock se sienta en la hierba húmeda. Mirando al lago, empieza a sentir agotamiento emocional se enrosca en su mente como el humo del cigarrillo que fumó durante su camina hasta el parque. Durante el viaje, no permite que sus pensamientos manifiestan. Ahora, rodeado por el silencio completo, no puede dejarlos. 

  
  


_No puede creer que dije "Quizás que sí"_

_¿Qué es mi problema? Eso es exactamente porque las personas me llaman un "freak." Es algo cuando digo algo raro cuando no preocupa por las consecuencias, pero yo pensaba que tuve tanta disciplina para no decir cosas estúpidas con las personas que me gustan/ ~~a~~_ ~~ _mo_ ~~ _~~/~~ importan. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. _

Trae los manos a su cara.

_¡Idiota!_

_Voy a PERDERLO._

_Voy a perder a mi mejor amigo porque no puede dejarme a decir cosas estúpidas._

Se clava las uñas en la frente y eso no deja los pensamientos. 

_Morón. Idiota. Morónidiotapatético_

Sus respiros aceleran.

_TontoFREAKfreakfreakfreakfreak_

Su corazón late a 160 lpm. 

_FREAK_

Sherlock se levanta y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro, alternando entre tira a sus rizos y trata de sacudir el miedo como si está aferrándose a sus manos como agua. 

_Yo necesito distraerme._

  
  


Hay calambre en su estómago. Ha sido desde la universidad que tuvo un ataque de la ansiedad. Ve al árbol enfrente de él. 

_El "Quercus rubra" o "Quercus borealis," conocido como el roble rojo._

Camina al siguiente.

  
  
  


_El "Liquidambar styraciflua." Nombre común: árbol de goma dulce. Se llama a cause del color y textura de la goma, como ámbar._

_¿Porqué John se quitó su ropa? Yo tenía fría. No es posible que él no tenía._

  
  


Él se para delante de un árbol con corteza de rayas verdes y plateadas.

_"Acer copillipes ." Hojas rojas brillantes. Llamado el arce de corteza del rojo serpiente._

_Me permitió sentarme en su regazo._

Sherlock para delante de las flores rosas y blancas de su árbol favorito. _Introducido en 1851: "Aesculus indica." El_ _castaño de indias._ Los pétalos ya están cerrados tan tarde (o pronto) del día.

_Me miró y no miró hacia otro lado._

_Él tulipán. "Liriodendron tulipfera."_

_Dijo a Lestrade que estaba texteando a mí, pero no estaba._

_"Ginkgo biloba," conocido como "Yin Kuo" en el chino que se traduce a "fruta plateada." Se llama árbol de doncella. En Japón, la fruta dura está asada y usada como una cura para la resaca. Adecuado._

_Cuándo estás borracho, los inhibiciones bajan. Tienes más emociones. Tus sentimientos están revelados. John me miró. Él quiere textear a mí. Se quitó su ropa. Me alimentó. Él me_ ~~_permitió_~~ _forzó sentarme en su regazo. Se preocupa por me. Asegura que como. Me toca cuando no es necesario._

_Le gusto a él. No sólo como un amigo. Me ama, posiblemente._

  
  


Está realización da Sherlock el coraje que nunca piensa tenía. Antes de él puede cambiar su mente, enciende su teléfono, abre los borradores y envía 4 mensajes. 

Sherlock regresa a casa, la adrenalina en sus venas.

  
  
  
  
  
  


…………………………..

  
  
  
  
  


Cuándo Sherlock entra el apartamento, la adrenalina y la ansiedad luchan por el dominio.

_¿Y qué si deduje mal?_

_No tiene la posibilidad que estoy incorrecto._

_¡¡No puedo estar aquí cuando abre los mensajes!!_

_Necesito dejar de ser un cobarde._

_Debería de destruir su teléfono._

_Si no ahora, ¿cuándo?_

_Voy a destruir nuestro amistad._

_My aflicción habría destruido mi sanidad._

_Me odiará._

_Él es el persona más amable y cariñosa que conozco._

_Estará bien._

  
  
  


Con demasiado energía para dormir, Sherlock decide que puede limpiar el apartamento. Ha empieza a parece como una casa que alguien puede encontrar en Mayores Acaparadores de Gran Bretaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, esos árboles son los mismos que puedes encontrar en el parque Regent, en el mismo orden. El árbol favorito de Sherlock es mi árbol favorito. Yo pensaba que fue la flor más hermosa cuando viajaba a Londres y tenía mencionadas.


	17. Baker Street, 07:00

"¿John?" 

Los párpados de John revolotean.

"John. Despierta." 

  
  


Una mano toca su hombro, tentativamente.

"Tienes trabajo." 

Sus ojos abren rápidamente. Se duele la cabeza y tiene sed.

"¿Qué hora es?" 

"Siete. Pues, te traje agua y medicina. El desayuno está casi listo."

_¿Sherlock cocina el desayuno? ¿Qué universo es este?_

"No hagas esa cara. Puedo ser amable *ocasionalmente*"

"No supe que la hago, aparte de una expresión del dolor."

"Sí, haces. Pues, ¿vas a tomar ese vaso o yo voy a forcearte?"

"Estoy demasiado frío. ¿Me complace?"

Sherlock pone sus ojos en blanco. 

"Y siempre te dices que *soy* difícil. A menos ponerse derecho un poco."

John se pone derecho, y Sherlock trae el vaso a los labios. Toma un sorbo, y tiene una sensación de déjà vu, que causa a él atragantarse y toser. 

"¿Estás bien?" Sherlock pregunta, moviendo la mano del hombro de John a su espalda.

"S- ~tos~ -í. Sólo un poco de déjá vu."

Parece que Sherlock está sonriendo, pero sus ojos no tienen el mensaje y retratan la preocupación.

"¿Recuerdas anoche?"

John piensa.

"Recuerdo estaba borracho, comí pad thai y solicité que vimos Hot Fuzz, pero no recuerdo viendo la película."

John huele algo quemándose.

"Um, ¿Sherlock? ¿Dijiste que haces el desayuno?"

"¡Mierda!" Sherlock se levanta y corre hasta la cocina, sacando pan quemado del tostador. "Lo siento." 

"Está bien. Podemos tostar más."

"Vale." Él tira la tostada quemada en la basura y pone pan en el tostador, jugueteando. John le mira mientras bebiendo el agua y tomando la medicina. 

La sed quitada, John se sienta a la mesa y comienza a comer. Sherlock le mira de vez en cuando y mira al piso inmediatamente. Parece nervioso. Esta vez, Sherlock recordó poner el temporizador del tostador. Cuando suena, él toma la tostada, pone en el plato de John, y camina hasta el estante. 

"Sherlock, ¿has visto mi teléfono?" Sherlock se pone inmóvil.

"Sí, pienso que está en el bolsillo de sus pantalones."

John se levanta y toma el teléfono del bolsillo. Una pantalla negra se saluda. 

"Cosa buena que me despiertes, mi teléfono está muerto."

Sherlock libera una respiración larga, acordando nerviosamente. "Sí, por cierto."

"¿Estás bien?" 

"Sí"

"Vale.. "

John regresa a la cocina y come su desayuno, mirando a Sherlock organizando libros. Después, John prepara para el trabajo, pensando en las horas entre ahora y cuando puede ser en la cama.

Cuando se cepilla sus dientes, no piensa en la ansiedad de Sherlock.

Cuando se ducha, no registra que Sherlock tuvo alivio cuando John dijo el teléfono está muerto.

Cuando se lleva su ropa, no se da cuenta que el apartamento es limpio, al contrario de anoche. 

Cuando sale por la puerta, no huele los cigarrillos fumados por Sherlock.


	18. St Bart's, 11:30

Típicamente, John tendría un descanso más pronto, pero esa mañana fue agitada con una afluencia de pacientes preocupados por cada tos y estornudo como resulta de los redes sociales reportando sobre el "gripe-súper" este año. Suspirando como una esposa sufriente, John recupera su teléfono del bolsillo y tratar de encenderlo. 

_Mierda. Olvidé a cargarlo. Supongo que leeré los correos electrónicos durante almuerzo._

Lo enchufa y pasa los 15 minutos siguientes "descansando los ojos," o es que dice a Sea, cuando preguntado porque las luces están apagadas. Por cierto, no tiene una resaca, ¿Por qué preguntas?

  
  
  
  


………………………

  
  
  
  
  


Es 14:30 cuando John tiene el tiempo para tomar almuerzo. Se sienta con Lizzie, quien asiente con la cabeza como un saludo detrás de una ensalada. 

"¿Cómo pasa tu día hoy?" pregunta John, tomando una mordedura de una manzana. 

"Ocupado. Muy ocupado. Pero nada serio."

"Lo mismo para mi. El más serio es una prueba de alergias. Él tenía alergias a todo. El niño en la burbuja dos-punto-cero." 

Lizzie ríe. "Lo me recuerda, ¿has recibido mi mensaje esta mañana?"

"No, lo siento. Mi teléfono murió anoche, pues debería ser cargado ahora." John desenchufa el teléfono y lo apaga. 

"Está bien, sólo quise saber es si quieres salir pronto hoy."

Ahora que él no tiene duele de la cabeza, John empiece a rechazar la oferta. 

"Es muy amable, pero-"

~buz~ 

~buz~

~buz~

~buz~

~buz~

Pasando por alto el mensaje de Lizzie, John ve que 4 de los mensajes son de Sherlock, y olvida que estaba hablando. 

A tí te adoro. -SH

Entregado: 14:35

Amo a las largas miradas que intercambiamos. -SH

Entregado: 14:36

Mis labios están entumecidos por el frío. -SH

Entregado: 14:37

Necesito sentir el calor de tus labios contra los míos. -SH

Entregado: 14:37

  
  
  


"¿John?"

John sigue mirando al teléfono, sintiendo una oleada de calor y ansiedad moviéndose por sus entrañas.

"¿No quieres salir pronto?" 

"¿Qué?-de verdad, ¡sí! Um sí, sería genial, ¿puedo salir ahora? ¿Está bien? Algo pasa," John tartamudea

"Uh, sí, supongo que está bie-"

John ya se viste en su abrigo y preparándose para salir por la puerta. 

"¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Lizzie! ¡Eres la mejor!" 

"¿De nada?" 

John comienza a correr a casa, con sólo una palabra en mente.

_Sherlock._


	19. Avoir des papillons dans le ventre

**Baker Street, 15:30**

John camina rápidamente, esquivando y tejiendo por las turistas y adolescentes desde Bart's a la estación Farringdon, y ahora desde Baker Street hasta 221b. Llega a la puerta y hurga con la llave.

_No era un chiste, ¿verdad? Sherlock no habría estado tan cruel._ Subiendo las escaleras, prepara para a lo mejor, una lectura sobre cómo decir a alguien sus sentimientos y a lo peor, una confrontación sobre cómo no perder a su mejor amigo. 

  
  


John no pensa de las luces que están apagados. 

"¡Sherlock! Necesito hablar contigo!" Él grita.

"¡Sherlock! En serio, ¡venga!" 

"Oh, ¡jodéte! ¡¿No vienes aquí y enfréntame?!" Dice John, su corazón cae sobre estómago con su viaje al cuarto de Sherlock.

_Es obvio que eso fue sólo una manera de traerme a casa, él es tan ocupado riendo para enfrentarme._

"¡Voy a patear tu trasero!" Él grita, abriendo la puerta del cuarto, esperando que la puerta golpea a Sherlock. John es agradecido que el enfado está ganando sobre la amarga decepción que puede sentir en los dientes.

El cuarto está vacío.

  
  
  
  


……………………………

  
  
  
  
  


**St. Bart's, 16:00**

"Sherlock, ¿estás bien? Pareces…extraño" 

"Sí, Molly. ¿Puedes darme el yodo?" 

"Sabes que puedes me decir todo. No soy tonta, es claro que estás nervioso." 

"¡Y es claro que eres incompetente! ¿Puedes darme el yodo?" 

"Eres un gilipollas, de verdad. No sé porque te permito venir aquí." Molly golpe hacia abajo (con fuerza no suficiente para romper la botella) el yodo.

Sherlock pone rígido su espalda y respira temblorosamente. "Lo siento, Molly. No eres incompetente. Tienes razón, estoy muy nervioso."

"¿Algo occurió con John?"

Sherlock está sorprendido y un poco avergonzado.

_¿¡Es tan obvio!?_

"Sherlock, te conozco muy bien. Hay nada y ninguna salvo John que puede resultar en tú estando nervioso y comportarse tan raro."

"Sí, es John. Es posible que le dije mis sentimientos."

Molly sonríe, pero cuando el significado de las palabras entran en su mente, ella frunce el ceño. 

"Estás aquí," ella empece, ya no confundida pero ahora triste. "¿Tenía un argumento?"

"No. No le dije en persona. Le texteé. Su teléfono estaba muerto esta mañana. No sé cuando lo leerá.”

"Y estás AQUÍ?!" 

Sherlock se sobresalta.

"Pues, ¿en qué lugar estaría? El apartamento es desprovisto insufriblemente de cualquier estimulación mental que puede distraerme."

"¡No puedes sorprender a alguien como eso y no ser disponible!"

"Yo *soy* disponible," Sherlock queja. "Tengo mi teléfono." 

"Eres muy estupido para ser un genio. ¿Qué debería textear John? ¿'Que guay, Sherlock. ¡Tengo los mismos sentimientos! Te veré a casa'? Él va a querer hablar contigo. EN PERSONA," ella añade, incitada por Sherlock tratando de discutir.

"Vale, quizás yo no pensara muy bien."

"Sí, ¡pienso que es la verdad! Necesitas ir a ca-"

Antes de ella puede terminar su oración, un John Watson perturbado abre la puerta con fuerza. Molly ve a la cara roja y puños cerrados y decide que necesita salir, ahora. Sale por la puerta, dando a John una sonrisa nerviosa. 

"Hola, John…" Sherlock dice, dócilmente. 

"¿¡HOLA!? Me la envió esa mierda, corro por el todo de Londres, ¿y me dices 'hola'? Increíble." 

"Pensaba que estabas saliendo del trabajo a los 17…"

"No quiero oírlo, ¡Sherlock! Se comportaba muy raro justo esta mañana, ¡hasta que se dio cuenta del estado de mi teléfono! Podrías texteado a los 17, o, no sé, ¡HABLADO conmigo como una persona normal! En cambio, ¡¿me enviaste mensajes que abrí en la mitad del día?!"

"Lo siento, John. Si quieres, podemos regresar a como estaba antes," Sherlock siente lágrimas en sus ojos - lo está tragando por vergüenza, desamor e impotencia. "Yo puedo eliminar todo de mi mente." Su voz fractura con la sílaba última.

El enfado de John se convierte en la tristeza. Corre una mano por su cara y respira.

"No quiero que lo haces. Por supuesto no quiero que lo haces," John se sienta y limpia una lágrima en la cara de Sherlock. "Y entiendo que no tienes mucho talento con cosas como eso. No debería entrar con tanto enfado. Es sólo que estoy sorprendido. No sabía que sientes de esa manera, que *puedes* sentir de esa manera, que puedes sentir de esa manera de mí." John agarra la mano de Sherlock.

"Miráme." 

Sherlock mira a John. John aprieta la mano y toma una respiración fuerte, preparándose.

Labios cálidos están presionados contra los labios delgados de Sherlock. Sólo dura pocos segundos, pero a Sherlock, dura minutos, horas. Su estómago está llena de mariposas, y él piensa de su grand-mère, quien le dije sobre la amor cuando era un niño. John comienza a alejarse, pero Sherlock lo sigue, y lo besa una vez más. John descansa una mano debajo de la cara de Sherlock e inclina la cabeza, alargando el beso. Cuando se alejan después de algunos segundos, Sherlock lo permite.

Aún John aprieta la mano de Sherlock.

Da una sonrisa pequeña, que Sherlock regresa.

"Vamos a casa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Nakx aquí en Ao3 por confirmando la exactitud del nombre de este capítulo


	20. Baker Street, 09:38

Luz brillante sale por la ventana del cuarto de Sherlock. El cuarto no está tan quieto como normal, y por eso, Sherlock está agradecido. Estirando, él gira la cabeza y ve la cara soñolienta y pelo despeinado de su ~~mejor amigo~~ novio.

"Buenos días, querido." John susurra y sonríe.

Sherlock sonríe a John. "Buenos días." 

"Estoy asombrado que dormiste por tanto tiempo."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Fue una noche larga." 

"Sí, también muy *dura*."

Los dos ríen.

Sherlock se da la vuelta, agarra la cintura de John y presiona su cara en el pecho de él, respirando profundamente.

"No pensaba que estarías un abrazador."

"Yo también," dice Sherlock, las palabras amortiguadas.

"Tengo que mostrarte algo."

Sherlock levanta la cabeza.

"Estamos nudos en la cama. Estoy seguro que he visto todo."

John da un toque en la cadera. 

"Muy graciosa, pero en serio, yo tengo." 

"Vale. ¿Debemos de levantarnos?"

"No. No pienso que debemos salir de la cama hoy. Sólo que necesito hacer es recuperar el teléfono."

Sherlock está feliz que está en el lado lejano de la cama. John alcanza sobre Sherlock recuperando el teléfono de la mesita de noche. Lo da a Sherlock, quien de mala gana extrae su rostro del pecho y su brazo de la cintura de John.

"¿Qué quieres que yo haga?"

"Leer los borradores" 

Sherlock los abre.

Lee.

Eres hermoso. -JW

Sonrió como un tonto cuando estoy cerca de tú. -JW

Yo quiero a tocarte. -JW

  
  


Quiero decirte cómo me siento pero soy demasiado cobarde para arruinar que lo tenemos. -JW

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. -JW 

Cerra los borradores.

"Te amo también, John." 

Sherlock da el teléfono a John.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Debemos no salir de la cama por todo el día," añade.

Y hacen.


	21. 6 meses después

6 meses después, algunas de las cosas siguen igual, pero otras han cambiado por la mejor. 

Antes, John y Sherlock eran John y Sherlock, mejores amigos. 

Antes, la única intimidad compartida era en las horas silenciosas de la noche cuando el violín de Sherlock dio una serenata a John para permitirle a dormir. 

Antes, el amor de John para Sherlock mostraba sólo cuando John rogó a Sherlock comer o dormir. 

Antes, los sentimientos de Sherlock fueron ocultos en miradas de anhelo y mensajes nunca enviados.

Ahora, los borradores de Sherlock están vacíos. 

Ahora, John textea a Sherlock para decir “te amo” y envíalo. 

Ahora, cuando Sherlock quiere besar a John, lo hace.

Ahora, cuando John se da cuenta de que está pensando de la belleza de los ojos de Sherlock, le dice. 

Ahora, Sherlock es valiente. 

Ahora, también es John.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gustan Sherlock (obviamente), cultura lesbiana, política, (Bernie ftw) y bandom puedes seguirme en Twitter @holopansy


End file.
